There has been a sharp increase in the number of printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) populated with radio frequency (“RF”) components during the past several years as a result of the increased popularity of wireless networks. Wireless networks allow computers to be coupled to a network using RF signals or an RF link. In a particular network, there may be one or more computers that use encrypted RF signals to communicate with the network. In some networks all the computers may be attached by way of RF links.
A computer needs a network card in order to be connected to a network with a number of other computers. A network card is a PCB having the electronics necessary for interfacing with a switch associated with a network of computers. The network cards that connect a computer to a network using an RF link, also includes RF components, such as an antennae. Like any other product, it is desirable to electrically test a printed circuit board that includes an RF component such as an antennae. Generally, it is desirable to test each of the wireless network cards rather than to test a sample of the manufactured network cards so that consumers can be assured that the wireless network cards work.
In the past, several apparatuses have been used to make electrical testing connections RF antennae components. Previous test contactors have limitations for high performance devices and for reliable operation when used with high volume, automated device handling equipment. The previously used contactors have a relatively short life in that only a certain number of connections can be reliably made to the RF component. In addition, some contactors have to be attached to the RF components from the primary side of the printed circuit board. Many of the other components of the circuit board are tested from the secondary or bottom side of the circuit board. As a result, two testing sequences may have to be run in certain processes to fully test the device under test. In addition, previous contactors may not provide for a fully shielded connection between the PCB and the RF component. As a result, noise or interference could compromise the testing of the device under test.